Who Wants To Marry My Son
by Kris Leigh
Summary: This is my second HP fic. Draco is almost thirty, unmarried, and living with his mother. Narcissa Malfoy decides to do something about it. R/R
1. Default Chapter

THE ONE AND ONLY DISCLAIMER  
  
This is the only disclaimer that I am putting on this story. I hate to write these things, so one at the beginning of each story should be plenty.  
  
I do not own the characters, names, or places that J.K. Rowling thought up. I do not own anything else that someone might recognize as theirs. If you feel the need to sue me now, then you need a very good reason, because I have clearly stated that I only own the plot.  
  
Thanx!  
  
Love, krisleigh 


	2. Interviews

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Interviews  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Draco, dear, next month is your 30th birthday," Narcissa Malfoy said as she scanned through her day planner.  
  
"Yes Mother, I know. What is you point?" Draco asked annoyed.  
  
"I met this wonderful young lady the other night." Narcissa started, but never got to finish.  
  
"Mother, I don't want to be set up with another one of your friend's daughters," Draco stated.  
  
"I know dear, it's just that you should seriously be considering marriage," she told him.  
  
"Why, so I could produce an heir?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, and because it's not good for a man to be living alone, and with his mother doesn't count," she stated.  
  
"Well, if you're so worried about it, then why don't you do something about it?" he asked.  
  
"I will. I was watching a show on that new Muggle TV the other day. I think we should try it, and I'd call it Who Want to Marry My Son?. Yes, and I'd go out, and get about twenty girls. It would work," Narcissa said mostly to herself.  
  
"Mother, what are you talking about?" Draco asked.  
  
"Draco, I'm going to have the perfect girl for you by your birthday," she told him. "Now, what qualities do you like in a woman?"  
  
"Um, I don't know. Smart, beautiful, talented, the usual," he listed off.  
  
"O.K. Thank-you," Narcissa said after writing this down.  
  
She then stood, and used floo to get to the Daily Prophet Headquarters.  
  
"I would like to place an ad in the paper," she told the lady at the front.  
  
Narcissa handed the paper to the lady, and went back home. She called for a house elf, and told it to have her office spotless by tomorrow. Then she went to work getting ten of the best rooms in the house cleaned. She was determined that these girls would be comfortable, but none of them would be alone with her son unless in his room, and even then she would be able to watch what was happening.  
  
After she had all this done, Narcissa was exhausted. She went to the dinning room for a quick dinner, and then retired to her bed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
In the morning, Narcissa woke up, and got ready for all the many interviews that she was planning on today. She went down to the dinning room for her breakfast, and then she went to her office. She noted that the house elves had done a good job cleaning the room. She quickly got about fifty papers ready.  
  
She called out for Sharly, her personal maid, and told her to change into something more secretary like. When Sharly came back, Narcissa told her that she would be her secretary for the day. When the girls came into the entrance hall, she was to hand them a paper to fill out, and lead them to the parlor room. Sharly was to inform them that when they were done filling out the paper, to give them back, and that she, Narcissa, would see them in that order.  
  
At ten o'clock sharp, the door bell rang, and Sharly went to answer it. About five girls walked in the room chatting about how much fun this would be, if they could make it past this. Sharly handed them each a paper, and a quill, and lead them to the parlor. Then she went back to Narcissa's office.  
  
"Are the girl's here?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"Five girls have arrived. They are filling out their papers at the moment," Sharly answered.  
  
"Good, just keep doing what you are doing, and you will be fine," Narcissa told her.  
  
Sharly went back down to the parlor, where one of the girls was waiting with her paper. She handed it to Sharly, and was told to sit for a moment. Sharly took the paper to Narcissa's office, and handed it to her. Narcissa was silent for a moment while she read over the paper. Then she told Sharly to bring the girl up.  
  
"My lady, Miss Gillian Evans," Sharly announced.  
  
"Miss Evans, please have a seat. We are going to review the information that you have given us. Your name is Gillian Evans, you are twenty-five, about five six in height and you have a passion for piano music. Is this information correct?" Narcissa questioned.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Gillian answered.  
  
"A question that I seem to have forgotten to put on is what school did you go to?"  
  
"I attended Drumstrang," Gillian answered proudly.  
  
"Did you? Was it a good school?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Really, we were thinking about sending my son there once," Narcissa said.  
  
"He would have enjoyed it greatly," Gillian said.  
  
"Very well Miss Evans, I think this interview has gone well, and you will be informed tomorrow morning by owl if you have been accepted or not. Will you please sign this paper stating that if accepted, you will arrive here promptly at ten the next day?" Narcissa told her.  
  
Gillian signed, and went down to the parlor room.  
  
Moments later, Sharly entered, and said, "My lady, Miss Tiffany Garret."  
  
The interview went much the same, and after Tiffany had signed, and was back in the parlor room, Sharly entered again with another girl.  
  
"My lady, Miss Maya Willis."  
  
It turned out, that Maya had gone to a school in the United States, but had been born and raised in Wales.  
  
When Narcissa had finished with the twentieth girl, she only had about five girls that she would even like to consider for her son to marry. It had been four hours, and Narcissa was getting tired. Sharly came in, and announced another girl. They went through the same interview, and Narcissa decided that she was good enough for her son.  
  
Six, Narcissa thought to herself, I only have six girls, when what I really need is a miracle.  
  
Just as she thought it, Sharly came in to inform Narcissa about the group of about fifteen girls had just shown up. Narcissa thanked Sharly, and silently prayed that these girls were worthy of her son in any way. After all fifteen had been interviewed, and were gone, Narcissa had chosen about seven girls from them.  
  
O.K., thirteen down, seven more to go.  
  
By dinner time, Narcissa had nineteen girls. She went down, and had a quick meal before anyone could notice that she was gone. When she got to her office, she waited for about five minutes, before Sharly arrived with another girl.  
  
"My lady, Miss Hermione Granger."  
  
"Thank-you Sharly," Narcissa said.  
  
Narcissa reviewed Hermione's paper.  
  
"Miss Granger we are going to go over this information to make sure it is correct. You are twenty-nine, no?"  
  
"Yes, I am," Hermione answered.  
  
"Your five four is considerably shorter than my son," she informed Hermione.  
  
"I was thinking that would be so," Hermione said.  
  
"You don't seem to have anything written her for your passions," Narcissa said.  
  
"Well, I thought it would be silly," Hermione blushed.  
  
"Nonsense, tell me," Narcissa demanded.  
  
"Reading, I love to read. It calms me down," Hermione confessed.  
  
"Now, what school did you attend?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Hermione stated.  
  
"Really?" Narcissa smiled. "And, this is something I haven't asked anyone else, but why do you want to do this?"  
  
"I have always thought that it would be fun to be on one of these things, so when I saw your ad, I said why not," Hermione told Narcissa.  
  
"This has been a wonderful interview, will you please sign here. I will send an owl tomorrow stating if you have been accepted," Narcissa informed her.  
  
Hermione signed, and Narcissa thought, I've got twenty girls for Draco.  
  
Narcissa told Sharly that if there were any other girls to send them home, because she had already chosen her twenty girls, and went directly to bed.  
  
In the morning, when Narcissa woke up, she had her breakfast, and went immediately to her office to write the letters. She had decided to accept the first two girls, because they had seemed very nice. She compiled a list, and sent a letter to each girl.  
  
Dear Miss Gillian Evans,  
  
You have been chosen to be one of the candidates in Who Wants to Marry My Son. Thank-you for wanting to do this. Let me please remind you to be here tomorrow no later than ten o'clock.  
  
Thank-you Narcissa Malfoy  
  
She sent letters looking exactly like this to Maya Willis, Michelle Wilde, Alycia Curvin, Megan Dier, Karen Houck, Rebecca Roundtree, Brittany Hansen, Rackel Bryant, Leigha Jones, Katie Atwood, Camille Thompson, Aubrey Anderson, Charie Johnston, Stacie Hart, Lindsay White, Amy Luke, Kelsey Lambert, Mickel Lewis, and Hermione Granger.  
  
After Narcissa had done this, she went about making sure that everything would be perfect.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: This was so much fun. I just took my phone book, and mixed up all my friend's names. And, this author does know her geography, because she received an A in that class, so please don't question if I know what I'm talking about. Oh, and Gillian Evans is not related to Harry Potter.  
  
Now, do you see that little button down there that says GO click it, and write to me. ( 


	3. Introductions

O.K. YOU'VE BEGGED! YOU'VE PLEADED! AND, HERE IT IS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Introductions  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Mother, why are you doing this?" Draco asked.  
  
"Because, you need to be married," Narcissa said forcefully.  
  
"But, Mother, I am happy being a bachelor," Draco protested.  
  
Draco Thuban Malfoy, I just spent all of yesterday interviewing girls that would love to be your future wife. I had to choose twenty out of about fifty," she scolded.  
  
"Only fifty showed up?" he asked in mock astonishment.  
  
"Draco," she warned. "Go somewhere else, I don't want to see you again until the Introduction Party tonight.  
  
Draco sighed in defeat, and went upstairs to get ready for his work out. He went to the gym in the house, and started by doing his usually 250 push- ups. Then he got on his back and did 200 crunches, which were followed by 150 pull-ups, and then a mile around the pool. When he had finished these, he stripped off his shirt and shorts, and dove into the cool water with only his Speedo. (hehe) He did 1000 laps, and then did a 500 freestyle for cool down.  
  
When he was done, he climbed out of the water, and wrapped his silk robe around himself. Then he went to his room. A house elf had prepared his bath, and he immediately slipped into the steaming hot water. He started thinking about how crazy his mother was. Who in their right mind would want to marry him?  
  
After his bath, he dried, did his hair, and got dressed. He had nothing to do for three hours, so he turned on some music, flopped down on his bed, and pulled down his favorite work of Shakespeare, A Comedy of Errors. He started from the beginning where Aegeon is telling Solinus his life story. He read the entire play, and had and hour to get ready for the party.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Narcissa, meanwhile, had been putting the finishing touches on the ball room, and showing all the girls to their rooms as they came. There were two girls to a room, and each room had a divider down the middle for privacy. Hermione arrived around the same time as a girl named Rackel Bryant. She seemed like a nice person, and they ended up sharing the same room.  
  
"So, are you excited about this?" Rackel asked.  
  
"Who wouldn't be? I mean, the Malfoy's are the richest family in all of England. Every girl would want to be in our position right now," Hermione answered.  
  
"Oh, I know. I can't wait to me her son. Did she happen to mention what his name was when she interviewed you?"  
  
"No, I thought that was a bummer. It'd be nice to know who we were "fighting" over."  
  
They had quite a bit of time to fill in, so Hermione, being a bit nervous, found A Comedy of Errors by William Shakespeare on the bookshelf, and started reading. After finishing, she concluded that it was one of his better works, and, also, realized that she only had two hours left to get ready for the party that night.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
All twenty girls were excitedly waiting to be announced as they walked down the stairs. They all had on beautiful evening gowns, and Hermione thought they all looked ravishing.  
  
"I present to you, Katie Atwood."  
  
One of the girls smiled, and expertly glided down the stairs. Then she went to the spot on the floor that they told her to.  
  
"I present to you, Aubrey Anderson."  
  
Another girl did the same.  
  
"I present to you, Rackel Bryant."  
  
"Good luck!" Hermione whispered to her.  
  
Rackel smiled back, and did the same as the other girls.  
  
"I present to you, Alycia Curvin."  
  
She followed what the other girls before her had done.  
  
"I present to you, Megan Dier."  
  
A girl made her way from the back, and walked down the stairs.  
  
"I present to you, Gillian Evans."  
  
She was at the very front, and went down the stairs.  
  
"I present to you, Hermione Granger."  
  
Hermione's heart started beating faster, and she noticed, as she went down the stairs, that the man all of them were being introduced to, had his mouth gaping wide as she ascended, and went to her spot.  
  
"I present to you, Brittany Hansen."  
  
Another girl was soon standing next to her.  
  
"I present to you, Stacie Hart."  
  
"I present to you, Karen Houck."  
  
"I present to you, Charie Johnston."  
  
"I present to you, Leigha Jones."  
  
"I present to you, Kelsey Lambert."  
  
"I present to you, Mickel Lewis."  
  
"I present to you, Amy Luke."  
  
"I present to you, Rebecca Roundtree."  
  
"I present to you, Camille Thompson."  
  
"I present to you, Lindsay While."  
  
"I present to you, Michelle Wilde."  
  
"I present to you, Maya Willis."  
  
The last girl came down the stairs, and stood at the end of the line. Narcissa walked forward, and waited for people to quiet down.  
  
"Now, may I present to you, my son, Draco Malfoy," she announced.  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped, as Draco stepped forward and started speaking, " I look forward to meeting all you new girls."  
  
He smirked his famous smirk at Hermione, and told the DJ to start the music.  
  
The music was put on low, and Narcissa told Draco to choose the girl he thought the most beautiful to dance with first. He scanned them quickly, and stepped up to Leigha Jones. All the girls giggled as they went to the dance floor.  
  
A/N: I'm stopping here, because I want to put the majority of the party in a chapter all to its self.  
  
What I have to say to all my wonderful reviewers: Black Slytherin Girl, sir nave, mz piggy, RonWGirl, TFLover, Sam, Claire, Angel: da Newsies fan, AngelsAngel, TigerBrock42, and Keiko here is your chapter.  
  
harryforeva I decided that two weeks of winter break should be enough to write something, so I did. And, really I don't have much time. I don't know if you're in high school, been through it, or what ever, but I really only have time to work my hardest to get a 4.0. If I don't my dad will kill me.  
  
Loshea Black I hope this chapter answered your question.  
  
ILUVRONWEASLEY so do I.  
  
Sila-chan I know, how sad.  
  
DrAcOLuVeR79 She doesn't know which Malfoy family she could possibly be joining.  
  
Hermione30 and Olean-Radcliffe I would explain to both of you right now exactly how this is going to work, but that would ruin the whole story. I will tell you one thing though, there is they posiblility that Draco will choose someone else.  
  
BlackHawk thank you. I was wondering if you would like to read The Legend of the Heart of Vines? That's a stupid question, of course you do. I might just let your read it. You have to edit it, but don't make me kill myself over it.  
  
Thanks to all of you for reviewing. 


	4. Don't Mess With The Devil's Wife

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Don't Mess With the Devil's Wife  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hermione was bewildered that she hadn't recognized the name Malfoy. I mean, how many Malfoy's could there be? All of the girls were now sitting around the table, enjoying their meal, and watching in envy as Leigha waltzed around the room with Draco. Obviously, since there was only one man to dance with, the couple on the floor was the main attraction, and had most eyes on them. Some of the girls near Hermione were conversing about how gorgeous Malfoy was.  
  
"Can you believe we all got picked for a chance with him?" Amy Luke asked the five around her. One of which happened to be Hermione.  
  
All of them agreed, except for Hermione, who said, "You can't be serious. That is Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Yes, and what's your problem with him?" Maya Willis asked.  
  
"He is the most self-centered, conceited, little, bouncing ferret to ever enter the gates of Hogwarts!" she practically yelled.  
  
It was loud enough for Draco and Leigha to hear on the dance floor, and Draco stumbled slightly as memories of Professor Moody flooded his mind.  
  
"Do you think she could be talking bout an ex?" Leigha asked as she peered over Draco's shoulder at the table.  
  
"Who knows?" he said.  
  
Back at the table, people were questioning Hermione about her sanity. Draco Malfoy was, after all, the hottest bachelor in all of the UK. The song finally ended, and Draco escorted Leigha back to the table. Then he approached Hermione.  
  
"May I have this next dance, Miss Granger is it?" Draco smirked at Hermione as another song started.  
  
"Of course," Hermione put on her best manners.  
  
Draco took her hand, and led her out to the floor. Draco placed his hand deathly close to Hermione's butt, and took her left hand. Hermione just scowled at him. Apparently Draco had really pissed her off. We already knew that, but the others in the room didn't. They started a tango, and Draco attempted to start a conversation.  
  
"So, Hermione, what are you doing in my house?" he asked.  
  
"I am trying to find a way out," she responded.  
  
"And why would that be?"  
  
Hermione just looked at him like he couldn't possibly be that stupid. They danced around silently for a while, and then Hermione surprised Draco.  
  
"Why are you such a git?" she snootily asked.  
  
"Why? Only to bother you, my dear," he replied.  
  
"Oh, thank you so much for going out of your way just to bother me. It must mean something. Know let me think, what could it possibly mean?" Hermione appeared to be thinking, and then said, "I know, you're in love with me!"  
  
Draco looked on the verge of puking, then said, "That was interesting."  
  
They were silent for the rest of the song, and when it was over, Hermione was escorted back to her seat, and Draco chose another girl to dance with.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Towards nine, all the girls had been danced with, everyone had eaten, and now they were all in a rather large sitting room. There was a huge fireplace on the far end, and chairs and couches were perfectly situated in a half circle around it. Servants would come by to each person every now and then to see if they needed anything.  
  
Hermione and Rackel were sitting next to each other, and mostly just trying to get to know each other. Hermione found out that Rackel loved reading, and had even written a few short stories.  
  
"You actually got one published?" Hermione squealed.  
  
"Yep. And, I made a good bit of money off it, too," Rackel answered.  
  
Just then, Narcissa stood, and the room went quiet.  
  
"Tomorrow, your alarms will go off at 8:30. This is so that you have enough time to get ready for breakfast. Pajamas are acceptable at breakfast, but if you would like to wake yourself up, you will be given half an hour. Breakfast will start promptly at nine. I will go over the day's events and breakfast every day. With that, you may all go to your rooms."  
  
Narcissa left for her room, and everyone else quickly finished their conversations, and then went to their rooms. Hermione and Rackel went to their room, and decided that if they went to bed that moment, then they would have enough time to read and get some sleep, also.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Draco went to his room, changed into some pajama pants, and fell on his bed. All the time, he was wondering what is mother had gotten him into. And, if Hermione would resort to drastic measures, and try to hex him. She was the top of their class, though quickly followed by him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: "Don't mess with the devil's wife. She's gotta be worse than the devil himself." I made that up myself.  
  
To the reviewers: Thanx ILUVRONWEASLEY, shlulu_62(), Sinda, dracoandhermioneforever88, tRuE2U, midnight solitaire, Not telling ^_^(), sweet_77_thang@yahoo.com(), Duckie9, harryforeva, Japanese Anime Freak, Sir Nave, and xXxEmeraldxXx. I have decided to update just because of you guys. 


	5. Going Insane

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Going Insane  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!! Today, while I was going through all my stuff, I noticed that the end of chapter 1 for this story had been cut off somehow. I have fixed it, and now there might be some extra that you didn't read when you started. Just go check, and make sure you're getting the whole story.  
  
OTHER NOT SO IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE This has got to be the funniest chapter I have ever written. Hope yall enjoy!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*Let's go back, Back to the beginning, Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars, All aligned. 'Cause perfect Didn't feel so perfect. Trying to fit a square into a circle Was my life. Let the rain fall down, And wake my dreams, Let it wash away my sanity. 'Cause I wanna feel the thunder I wanna scream. Let the rain fall down. I'm coming clean. ...*  
  
"Ugh," Hermione groaned, as she rolled over to hit the snooze.  
  
She fumbled with all the buttons on it, and finally found the big round one. She pressed it, waited a few seconds, and realized the music was still playing. She pressed harder, thinking maybe it hadn't been hard enough. The music continues to play.  
  
"Hermione, turn it off," Rackel muttered.  
  
"I can't. It won't stop."  
  
"Then smash it."  
  
Hermione picked up the clock, "Ya know, besides the fact that I want to be asleep right now, this music's not that bad. It's 8:35. We should probably get ready so we're not late for breakfast."  
  
"I don't wanna," Rackel protested.  
  
"Do anyway," Hermione said.  
  
She climbed out of bed, pulled a pair of black jogging pants with a white stripe down the sides and a t-shirt with the words "Be Nice To Me" written on it out of her drawer, and went into the bathroom. She showered quickly, and got dressed. Then she combed out her hair, and pulled it into a high ponytail.  
  
Hermione walked out into the hall and wandered around for a while.  
  
A house elf ran up to her, and asked, "May I help you, Miss?"  
  
"Um...yes, you may. Can you help me find somewhere to work out? There's got to be one somewhere in here," the last said more to herself than the elf.  
  
"Please follow me."  
  
The elf lead her through corridors upon corridors. Hermione was finally brought to a very large room, with an Olympic pool surrounded by a track. On another side of the huge room, there was a weight training area. Hermione thanked the little elf, and went to the track to begin her daily mile. She started stretching her legs. Suddenly, there was a splash in the water, and then it was silent again. Hermione turned her head to look at the water nearby, and realized that someone was in it. She finished stretching, and began to jog around the track.  
  
There were periodic splashes of water, and on Hermoine's third lap, there was a giant rush of water. She looked over, and saw Draco climbing out of the pool. He dried off, and pulled a pair of shorts over his Speedo. When he realized that someone was running on the track, he jogged over to the person.  
  
"So, this is how you fit into that dress, Granger?" Draco smirked, as he ran along side her.  
  
"Yes, Malfoy. Much as you believe I am the stupidest, laziest, most non- caring person in the world, I am not," Hermione snapped back.  
  
"Well, obviously. How long have you been running here?"  
  
"I just finished 2 ½ laps."  
  
"And, how much do you plan on running?"  
  
"A mile. Why are you suddenly not being your evil little self?"  
  
"I thought that since you took all that time to be interviewed, and actually came out here just to see if you had a chance with me, that I would act a little more kindly towards you."  
  
"Shove it Malfoy. If I hadn't been drunk at the time, I would have realized it was you I was competing for in this stupid thing, and not accepted the bet my even more so drunk friends offered me," Hermione explained.  
  
"You've been drunk before? Wow, and you made a bet? What kind of bet?"  
  
"Oh, get interviewed, accepted, and then make it the whole way. Obviously that's not going to happen now. I'll probably be kicked off in the very beginning."  
  
"No, you won't. This is different than most of those reality shows. No one is getting kicked off, because my mother wants me to get to know all of you before I actually make a decision," Draco mimicked his mother.  
  
"Why did you even agree to this?"  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Hermione had finished her mile, and was now cooling down. She walked over to her stuff, and picked it up, then she was heading for the door she had come in from when Draco spoke.  
  
"You can't go out that door."  
  
"Why not?" she asked.  
  
"Because, it's only for going in," he answered.  
  
"So, where's the out door?"  
  
"Like I'd ever tell you," Draco smirked, and was gone in the blink of an eye. No really, he was.  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes, and walked over to the door. She grabbed the knob, twisted, and pulled. It didn't move. She pushed; it didn't move. Draco hadn't been lying. This really was only for going in. Hermione decided that she could just apparate out of there but, when she attempted it was a failure.  
  
"AHH!!! I HATE YOU MALFOY!!!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Glad to know that," Draco's voice came towards Hermione.  
  
"Oh no, I'm going insane."  
  
"Actually, no, you're not, but you will be insane by the end of this little game," Draco's taunting voice said.  
  
"Malfoy, where are you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Why would you care? Sudden desire to see me Granger?"  
  
"Ugh, Malfoy, I want to get out of this room. I'm going to choke on chlorine."  
  
"Even better."  
  
"How do you get out?"  
  
"Ask nicely."  
  
"Will you please tell me how to get out?" Hermione asked on the verge of killing the air.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Draco feigned ignorance.  
  
"Are you really that stupid?" Hermione questioned.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Fine then. Malfoy, will you please tell me how to get out of here?" Hermione consented.  
  
"Ya know, there are a lot of Malfoys..."  
  
"I'm sorry, I've forgotten what your first name is," Hermione apologized.  
  
{Writer's block.}  
  
"Oh, come on Granger, you know you love me. Every girl that loves me knows my first name," Draco said.  
  
"Maybe that's why I can't remember your name. I hate you."  
  
"*cry* I'm insulted Granger."  
  
"DRACO MALFOY!!! LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Ah, so you do know my first name," Draco said as if this were the most interesting thing in the entire world.  
  
"Malfoy, ple-ee-ee-eessssee," Hermione got down on her knees and said in a really whiny voice.  
  
{Would Hermione really stoop to that?}  
  
"Wow, I'm good," Draco said very shocked like.  
  
Draco decided that it was time to let Hermione out, so he unlocked the door, and left her alone. Hermione didn't hear the door unlock, so she just sat there on the floor, and thought about how much she really really hated Draco Malfoy. She became so mad at him, that she started throwing things around.  
  
"I HATE HIM!!! I HATE HIM!!! I HATE HIM!!!" she screamed.  
  
Just then, a house elf came through the door, and said, "Miss, are you alright?"  
  
"No, I don't know how to get out of here," Hermione explained to the elf.  
  
"Why, through the door, of course, Miss," the elf responded.  
  
Then it walked over to the door, and opened it. Hermione felt like an idiot. That idiot had just locked the door. She just stared at the door with her mouth open.  
  
"Miss, would you like to go now?" the elf asked.  
  
"Um...yeah, thanks."  
  
Hermione walked out the door and through all the many halls to her room. She was surprised that she was actually able to find her room. {How do I know this? Well, I'm just special like that.} She changed out of her nasty, sweaty clothes, and hurried down to the breakfast room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
{I think I'll stop here, just because it's a good spot to stop.}  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Reviews: Thanx Cho Chang-Emotional Dark Hole. Long time no see Nuttycomputer2002. Ducky06, isn't it obvious who he chooses? Natyslacks, I would put more detail into it if you people didn't keep nagging at me. Will do Meg(), Tracy3, and Ti(). Gina(), you do realize that you made a mistake in your review, right? Glad you liked it friskytheotter. Linzo_brummba(), I didn't realize that I was causing so much tension. Thanx JamieBell. Thanx for the idea siriusforeva. 


	6. Teasing to Insanity

Teasing to Insanity

Hermione rushed into the breakfast room and stopped abruptly. Everyone looked up from wherever they had been focused on (e.g. food, Draco, food, roommates, food), and looked at her. She was out of breath from hurrying so fast, and was trying her hardest to gain her composure.

"Why hello Miss Granger," said Narcissa Malfoy. "We will forgive you for being this late, as it is your first day here, and you must have gotten lost. Please have a seat, and I will finish my announcements. If you are lost on anything, I'm sure that your wonderful roommate, Rackel, will be more than willing to bring you up to date on what we have just been talking about."

Hermione stood there for a moment, processing what Narcissa had just said, and then sat down after saying a hurried thank you. As she began filling her plate with eggs and bacon, Narcissa went on with her announcements.

"Today we will all be going on a picnic for lunch down by our lake. I hope you have all brought good shoes for walking in, because we will be walking, and the lake I have chosen is at least a mile away."

"They must have a huge backyard," Rackel whispered to Hermione.

"When we have returned from our picnic, you may all do as you please for a few hours. Dinner will be served at six in the dining room, and from there, we will all meet in the library for a get to know each other game."

Hermione looked up at the mention of a library, and noticed Draco rolling his eyes. She wasn't quite sure if it was because she had looked up, or because of the "get to know you game." Either way, she thought the game sounded a little cheesy, and was merely excited about seeing just how big the Malfoy library was.

Breakfast continued, and Rackel informed Hermione that Narcissa had been telling them that the day would be on the hot side, and that until lunch, they were free to do whatever they chose.

It was almost ten, and Hermione had finished eating her breakfast long ago. She had amused herself by listening to all the different conversations going on. Some girls were discussing what to wear to the lake, while others where going over the party from last night. The girls on Draco's end of the table were flirting with him, and the girls on Narcissa's end of the table were trying to suck up to here from what Hermione could conclude. Why they would need to do that, she did not know. After a while, she had become a little bored with listening, and started wondering how people could devote a whole hour in the morning to sitting around a breakfast table.

Ten came, and many of the girls started getting up and exiting the breakfast room. Hermione went up to her room to take a shower. She hadn't taken one after her workout, because she didn't have enough time, and was now so very grateful to be clean again. For the walk, she decided on some cute, light blue capris, a white t-shirt with a light blue design on it, and her tennis shoes.

When she was all dressed, she found some girls downstairs flirting with Draco, and decided to play along with them.

"Hello Amy, Michelle, and Gillian. How are you girls?" Hermione said in her girliest voice. "What are you three up to?"

Michelle answered, "Oh, nothing much really. Only teasing poor little Draco here."

"Oh, that sounds like fun. May I join you?"

"Of course," Amy answered, and all the girls squealed with delight at having more help.

Draco looked at Hermione, and gave her a "what is up with you" look. She just smiled at him.

"Girls, do you know what I saw today?" Hermione asked.

"What?" they all replied, eager to hear something to tease Draco with.

"I saw our little Draco here in a Speedo," she announced.

"Really?" Michelle asked.

"Yes, and you should have seen his body," Hermione raved.

"Oh, lucky," Gillian whined.

This went on for some time, with Draco in complete shock at whose voice he was hearing say these things. At twelve, Narcissa came in to round them up, and the five of them met everyone on the back porch. As everyone was heading off in the direction of the lake, Narcissa handed everyone a little backpack.

"This contains your lunch and water. I don't suggest you lose it. Have fun," she called as they walked off.

I'm sorry to have kept people waiting this long, but last year was an awful year for doing things that would please me, so now that it's the summer, I'm going to keep writing this story. I don't think that anyone will be reading it anytime soon, but I hope the people that were so into it discover that I have another chapter, and decide to read more. I do have the next chapter started, so you all can count on there being more. **I will finish this story!** Hehe Yeah.

Thanx to stellafiore, storywriter10791, elvinscarf, siriusforeva, Darkwolf90, Mela, Angelic and Creative, Crystallized Snow, DracoBaby13, DoreyBlack, katorse, Stormy Nights, JamieBell, natyslacks, Jasper118, and Nowanda

And a special thanx to Draco's all mine for emailing me about continuing.


End file.
